


Just an Ordinary Day at Maji Burger?

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something not so ordinary about this evening at Maji Burger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Day at Maji Burger?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

Kuroko stared across the table at Kagami, who was currently forcing his sixteenth Maji Burger into his mouth. He paused to take a drink of soda while the shadow sipped his vanilla milkshake skeptically. He had finished eating his kids’ meal burger about ten minutes ago.

Kagami took a break from eating to give Kuroko a worried look. “Kuroko, you should eat more.”

Kuroko continued to sip his shake.

“Kuroko,” he nagged, giving him his last burger. “Eat it, please.”

Kuroko refused politely, pushing the burger back. “I’ve already eaten.”

“Well, you have to eat something. Shall I cook up something at my apartment later?”

“No need,” the shadow shrugged. Kagami eyed him skeptically, silently asking for an explanation. “The only thing I’ll be eating tonight is you,” he deadpanned.

“K-Kuroko!...” Kagami’s cheeks went the color of his hair. Kuroko shrugged.

“It’s true, Kagami kun. Kagami kun tastes good after vanilla milkshake.”

Kagami’s cheeks were now at least two shades darker than his hair. “Kuroko, please save it until we’re at the apartment...”

“But I’m hungry for Kagami kun now,” he grumbled, standing up abruptly. Kagami watched him, shocked, as he slipped under the table.

“K-Kuroko!” he scolded in a whisper shout. The restaurant was more or less empty, give or take a few middle-aged men stopping in on their way home from work, and they were sitting alone in a corner. There was practically no way they could get caught...if Kagami wasn’t too loud.

“Scoot closer to the wall,” Kuroko demanded. Kagami sputtered a bit, still unsure of the fact that Kuroko was about to give him a blowjob under the table at a public restaurant. However, he obeyed, shifting in his seat. Kuroko placed his head in between Kagami’s thighs, using his teeth to pull down his shorts and boxers just far enough to expose just how aroused he was.

Kuroko licked the tip slowly, teasingly, and Kagami slammed his hands onto the table, his breath already shaky. He smirked, sucking lightly, trying to get Kagami to make at least a little noise.

He pulled his head away and listened to Kagami whimper ever so quietly. He peeked up at him, giving him that blank face. “Spread your legs a little, Kagami kun.”

He blushed even darker than before, obeying. Kuroko resumed taunting him with feathery kisses on the tip, which Kagami did enjoy, but he still tried to urge him to take him in his mouth by rocking his hips slightly. Finally he did as Kagami wished, taking him in his mouth.

He groaned quietly, weaving his fingers into Kuroko’s hair to guide him. Kuroko moaned against him, which made the light shiver in pleasure. He licked kittenlike licks and sucked lightly, listening to the very quiet noises Kagami made. He felt the redhead tense up and soon his mouth filled with salty warmth. He swallowed it bit by bit, giving Kagami that blank stare as he pulled away. Kagami readjusted his jeans, sweating and flushing. He looked like a nervous wreck.

A smirk played at his lips as Kagami received weird looks while they walked out. He knew he was going to get ‘punished’ for this one.


End file.
